Forgotten
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: I hate it; being tossed aside like a broken toy; being shoved out of the way for the likes of more interesting characters. Am I no more than an old, obscure playable character? Why does no one pay attention to the likes of me? Why am I forgotten?
1. The Power of Shadow

The man stood perfectly still and watched two women walk past him. He straightened up, not wanting to get in their way, and hid in the shadows, anxious.

He didn't like talking to women.

Or anyone, really.

The man breathed out silently , and crept closer towards the kitchen. Unluckily for the man, the two women were inside, gossiping. The one dressed entirely in pink was chatting nonstop about how her boyfriend blushed so hard when she kissed him on the nose, and how she was baking him a cake for a special treat.

The man gave a small, internal sigh, knowing full well the woman wouldn't even bother trying to make the cake herself. She usually bought one at a bakery or told one of her mushroom-like servants to make one.

The other woman was more elegant, and only spoke to make small comments or agreements. She had wavy brown hair done up in tight plaits, was wearing a purple and white dress, and was playing a gentle, tinkly tune on a golden harp. The soft music drifted through the man's nonexistent ears, soothing his troubled mind.

He wished he could have the kitchen all to himself so he could cook.

Cooking was a stress reliever to the man. It was his way to relax. It was also his way to fight at the tournament in which he was currently inlisted.

He didn't want to fight, but he had to anyway.

His fighting style mostly consisted of normal things he used for recreation at his hometown, like dumping water out of his goldfish's bowl, waving ceremonial bells, and flipping pancakes.

Pancakes were his specialty.

The man remained standing, but shifted his weight from his left and right side. He couldn't sit down. He never did. After waiting for half an hour, The women (who he believed to be princesses) left the kitchen, paying the man no mind.

He hated being paid no mind and forgotten.

**_-pagebreak-_**

The smell of cooking pancakes wafted through the enormous house the contestants of the fighting tournament were staying in. The man flipped another pancake onto a plate, where a tall stack was currently standing. He offered them wordlessly to several passers by, one a penguin, one a pink gumball, and one a green dinosaur. Soon, cries of pain and sounds of fighting were heard several rooms away. The man gave an internal smile. He was glad they liked his cooking.

The man had just poured some more pancake batter onto a frying pan to make another pancake when someone grabbed his throat from behind.

The man couldn't turn around. He could tell that it was that large evil king from the same universe as the purple princess, though. He had been in that powerful grip before.

The man gave a deep, thundering laugh, and pulled the man away from the stove, where the pancake was beginning to burn.

**_-pagebreak-_**

The man wanted to cry out, in pain, in warning, ANYTHING, but he knew his cries would be unneeded. The man couldn't speak the same language as the rest. All that anyone else heard was a series of electronic beeps.

He wanted to yell at the evil king. What was his name? Gerudo? Ganon? The man was terrible with names.

The powerful grip of the evil overlord finally loosened as the man was dumped in some sort of light blue cylinder. He tried to cry out, "What do you want from me?!" But all that came out was a series of beeps.

The evil king gave another booming laugh, seemingly understanding the man's strange language. "I want your power of shadows, Mr. Game and Watch."

**My first Smash Bros fic! This may actually become a series, telling stories about the more obscure and lesser talked-about characters in the Smash Universe. If you have suggestion, please send me a PM! (Reviews could spoil suprises!)**

**This actually is how I think Mr. Game and Watch was dragged into the events of the Subspace Emissary. The shadow bugs were made out of his abilities to be 2D in a 3D environment...**

**Ah, I think about head canon too much...**

**Please fave, follow, and review if you liked this!**

StarRod


	2. Am I a Joke?

The woman stood in a long line of peculiar creatures, all hoping to be selected for the world's greatest fighting tournament. The woman nervously fiddled with her ponytail while she stood in line, the hot pavement burning onto her bare feet.

She wanted to fight so she could train in a whole new exciting way, and she wanted to help some of the weaker fighters get in shape. She braided her hair, then let it down again, nervous. She glanced at a shard of glass on the sidewalk. She gazed at her reflection.

The woman was remarkably pale, had plain brown hair, and no other interesting features. She always wore tight-fitting workout clothes, and never wore shoes.

Yeah, her brother always called her a workout freak, but then again, so was he.

After giving her "name" (she was really paranoid about security these days) and her brother's name just for kicks, she went to the local fitness center to start training some of her newer clients.

She lived for a healthy workout session.

**_-pagebreak-_**

"You did WHAT?!"

The woman sweatdropped. "Hey, I thought you might want to come to the tournament with me, even if we can't fight together. Besides, we might not even get in."

The man gave a smile. "Yeah, we probably won't even make it in. Who am I to worry about it? Now c'mon, let's go to the gym."

The siblings walked out the front door, remembering to lock it. They checked the mailbox, and saw one letter inside, made of thick parchment and emblazoned with a red smash symbol.

The woman and her brother had been selected to fight in the smash tournament.

-**_pagebreak_**-

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys, girls, oddments! Welcome to the fourth annual Smash tournament!" What appeared to be a giant hand appeared on a dusty stage, making announcements about who-knows-what. The woman wasn't paying any attention, she was just daydreaming.

Someone poking the woman in the back brought her back to earth with a start. What was it? A giant turtle? _This world is so bizarre... She thought. _

"Joke. Why are you here? You gonna teach us all how to eat healthier or somethin?"

The turtle laughed, along with a fat man dressed in a biker's outfit. The woman blushed, and looked at her bare feet. She had been there five minutes, and already she wanted to leave.

"Hey, shut up, Bowser."

A boy about 12 stood in front of the woman, arms stretched out. He had...wings? Was he an angel?

The turtle, Bowser, huffed. "Ha, like I would take orders from a wimpy general like you. I could use your stupid bow as a toothpick."

The woman waked in front of the boy, and promptly kicked the turtle where the sun doesn't shine.

"Go away or I'll hula hoop your face like nobody's business, you...you...tortoise reject!"

She grabbed the angel's hand. "Come on, let's leave these jerks."

**_-pagebreak-_**

The angel walked nxt to the woman, a small smile on his young face. "Are you a newcomer? I haven't seen you around here before."

She turned and smiled back. "Yeah. Are you a veteran?"

He nodded eagerly. "Come on! I'll show you around! There's the rooms, the kitchen, the foyer, the training room, the rec center, the theatre..."

The woman spent the afternoon with the angel, training, him showing her around, hanging out withy he Assist Trophies, and meeting some of the other fighters. After asking the angel, she found out was actually a lot older than she was. Her shy personality clashed with his optimistic one, but they quickly became fast friends.

They were walking towards the kitchen for dinner, talking about nothing in particular. In line, she found a pink puffball and a completely 2D man serving them dinner. The pink puff waved. The woman awkwardly waved back.

The angel smiled. "That's Kirby. Don't worry, he's harmless...some of the time."

The woman sat at a nearly empty table where some tithed people where sitting. The angel sat next to a woman with green hair, and the woman sat next to a man with white hair and what she assumed was a trench coat.

The man smiled as she sat down. "Good evening, my lady. My name is Robin."

"Hi..." The woman replied shyly.

The angel immediately began talking to the woman about a fighter he met today. "So if a maskless Meta Knight swallowed a masked Meta Knight, what would he look like?"

The green-haired woman laughed. She turned to the woman in front of her. "Hello, are you a newcomer too?"

The woman nodded.

"Yeah, I am. What's your name, ma'am?"

The angel facepalmed. "I completely forgot to ask your name! I'm Pit; and this is Lady Palutena! What's your name?"

The woman extended her hand. "Call me the Wii Fit Trainer."

**EEE! I ship it now! What shall we call it? **

**Hmmm...**

**How about **

**WII PIT TRAINER?!**

**Perfect!**

**Please vote in my poll for who you want to see in future chapters!**

**See y'all,**

**StarRod**


	3. I Know Who You Are

H**ey y'all! Thanks a million for reading! **

**(I do respond to every review, follow, and fave if you have an account, and if you're a guest, I respond at the beginning of the next chapter.)**

**Guest (who needs a cool smash name so I herby dub you Nintendawg): G&W can speak, just in a binary language the other smashers can't understand. And thank you :)**

**And if you want to hear about the Wii Fit characters being jokes, just watch a smash roster YouTube video. **

I Know Who You Are... (Part one)

A man stood near a garden, and watched a blonde girl pick an apple from a nearby tree in the Smash Mansion's courtyard, putting them in a pink basket. It was thanks to the newcomer called Villager that the tree had grown so quickly. He seemed to have a knack for gardening.

The man rembered when the tree was first planted. They were in dark times back then.

The Melee Tournament.

The man adjusted his iconic red cap, and fell asleep in the morning sun, memories of Melee running through his unconscious mind.

Soft snoring noises and mumbling sleep-talk drew the blonde girl's attention, she quickly fetched a blanket and covered the man with it.

She kissed him on the nose, and left when he began to blush.

**_-pagebreak-_**

All had seemed to go well at the second annual Smash Tournament. The man had been there at the last one, and it had all gone well. He just wished that Kirby hadn't beaten him so badly in the final match. Holy Star Bits, that was embarrassing...

The man walked into the theatre, sitting next to his twin brother, who smiled nervously when he sat down. Turing his attention to the stage, he saw the giant Master Hand beginning to address the crowd of twelve.

"Ladies and gentlemen, puffballs and Pokemon, gorillas and whatever is under Samus' Power suit!"

"Not telling!" A voice came from a robotic suit two rows behind the man.

"Welcome to the second annual Smash Tournament! As you all know, I am Master Hand. We have some exciting news for you all! We invited some more fighters to join our roster!"

All of them cheered, hoping to see their friends, or even their enemies. Members of different shapes and sizes stepped on the dusty stage, smiling and cheering.

Link saw Zelda, Ganondorf, and a younger version of himself join the fray.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff had Pichu and Mewtwo.

Two newcomers named Marth and Roy came from a place none of them knew of.

Various others were introduced, and the man was beginning to lose interest. Where were the people he knew? Ness and Kirby were already sad because they didn't have any newcomers to represent their home worlds, so they went off to go play video games.

"And finally," Master Hand announced, "the newcomers from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

A blonde woman dressed all in pink and a giant turtle was introduced. The man was excited to see the woman, and angered when he saw the turtle.

"Wait a second, you all. There's one more."

Another man stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a doctor's coat and stethoscope, and held a gigantic pill in his right hand. He looked exactly like the man in red. His mouth was an angry frown, glaring angrily at the man.

The doctor gave a small nod to the crowd, then sat on the man's other side. The man glared at the doctor.

"Who are-a you?" He asked with a tone of suspicion in his accented voice. His brother hid his face in his arms. "Why do you look just-a like me? I'm-a pretty sure Momma only had twins."

The doctor gave a malevolent smirk, and looked the man straight in the eyes. "Simple. I'm-a you, Mario."

**OH MAN ITS-A MARIO SHOWDOWN!**

**Mario: Would you BE QUIET?! IM-A TRYING TO SLEEP!**

**Me: Sorry...**

** -whispers- Hope you all had a happy thanksgiving and have a happy Black Friday!**


	4. But What am I?

Chapter 4: ..But What Am I? (Part Two)

**My finals begin tomorrow; wish me luck!**

Mario woke with a start.

Gasping, he looked around at the Smash Courtyard. He sat up, kicking a pink blanket off of him. He smiled. _How nice of The Princess,_ he thought. Who ELSE would give Mario a pink blanket? Well, maybe Nana would, but she hates going out in the warm weather.

Thankfully, it was still morning. Mario jumped up and ran into the mansion. Master hand as announcing the newcomers for the new Smash tournament today.

Mario was no longer worried about whether or not the doctor would return, but he still had nightmares about it. The doctor's malevolent smirk, the way he could copy his every move...

He knew the doctor was a clone, but he didn't know it was meant literally until recently.

Mario calmly walked into the foyer of the smash mansion, only to find it deserted. Everyone else must be in the theatre for the announcement of the newcomers.

The plumber cautiously opened the door to the theatre, and saw every starter characters sitting in the plush velvet seats, and Mario was suprised to see his brother as well as the princess in pink and Bowser.

"You're a basic fighter this year?" He asked in suprise. His brother nodded, smiling.

Talking and laughing, the delegates from the Mushroom Kingdom sat together in plastic seats. Most were excited to see who would be in the tournament. Many rumors had gone around, and some of the fighters from the 2008 tournament werent coming back.

Ness had succumbed to a sort of depression; his friends Lucas, Popo, and Nana weren't returning to fight in the latest tournament. Kirby came over to hug him. Sniffling, Ness and Kirby walked to the rec room to play video games. Mario gave a shudder. He had déjà Vu for some reason...

After about five minutes of this strange uneasiness, Masted Hand floated nonchalantly in front is the countless plastic chairs. "Hello, and welcome to the fourth annual-ish Smash Brothers tournament! We will now be announcing the newcomers and the secret fighters!"

Master Hand waved to a stage, where a yellow circle, a blue robot, and a slender woman in workout clothes stepped out and waved shyly. Mario noticed that Pit was jumping up in his seat; waving to the woman.

Others were introduced; Mario was glad to see more people he knew: the space Princess Rosalina, Bowser's son and the Koopalings, and a fighter he recognized form the Melee tournament: Mewtwo.

Mario froze. If someone from a previous tournament could return...that meant someone Mario had nightmares about could return...

As if reading Mario's thoughts, Master Hand stepped up to the stage. "Please welcome, hailing from the urban downtown of Toad Town (Paper Mario reference!), Dr. Mario!"

Frozen to his seat, the plumber gripped his fingers onto the armrests of his chair. Sweat beaded on his brow, and his teeth began to chatter.

This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening...

The doctor's sly smirk and cocky battle stance (is that really how he stood?) was all too real. Mario felt like he couldn't move. No one else seemed to notice Marios problem, everyone was politely clapping for the doctor and waiting for the next newcomer to be announced.

The doctor nonchalantly waltzed over to the seats, and stood above the red clad plumber, towering over him. He held out his hand. "Hello again. Come with me; we must speak alone."

Mario couldn't think straight, and suddenly found himself nodding and standing up. Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid... He would've facepalmed if he hadn't felt so numb.

The doctor lead him out to a corridor just outside a closet in one of the less-visited parts Of the mansion. "Don't want any eavesdroppers, now do we?" Mario nidded nervously.

The doctor turned around and crossed his arms, looking intently at the plumber. "Mario Jumpman Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. How nice to see you again. You look good, healthy. How's the princess?"

"uh..."

"Must be nice being a hero, mustn't it? All the fame and glory..." The doctor gently reached up and removed Mario's hat. "Yes... Fame and glory..."

Without knowing what happened next, the doctor gave a maniacal laugh and shoved Mario into the supply closet. "You fool, Mario! Letting your guard down and allowing me to lead you away from protection. Not your best move, I'd say..."

He placed the red cap in his head over his stethoscope-thing on his head (don't know the name...) and slammed the door in Mario's face.

"I'll get rid of you later, Jumpman. I have more important things to do.

With you out of the way, I can play the hero for once in my life. I was always rejected for being a clone of you, but now Peach will give me some of that promised cake, and no one will know the difference if you're locked away and I look like you."

He removed his doctor's coat, and threw it in the floor to reveal an outfit exactly the same as Mario's. Mario tried to cry for help. "Luigi! Bro! HELP-A ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

The doctor kicked the door. "Shut up! No one can hear you scream."

He swiftly turned around and swiftly walked away. "Remember me, Mario Mario. Remember the horor and genius that is Doctor Mario."

**Sheesh, Doctor Mario is a jerk! What's gonna happen to our -favorite- plumber? **

**Well, you'll find out in like three chapters... I'm going to take a little break from Mario right now.**

**Oh, and I'm a Beta Reader, and accepting requests! Come one, come all! **

**Please?**

**I'll see you all later,**

**StarRod **


End file.
